A user may interact with applications that are executing on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, desktop computer, or the like). In some examples, a user may interact with an application executing on a computing device by inputting text. In some examples, a computing device may include an auto-correct functionality that corrects errors in text inputted by the user.